Learning to Breathe
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: Dean teaching Sam his many firsts... Contains Wincest
1. Chapter 1

Sam walks into the living room where Dean is sitting on the couch. He sits down on the opposite side and sighs loudly.

"Sammy going on?" Dean asks his brother.

"Nothing." Sam replies bouncing his leg nervously.

"Really Sammy what is up?" Dean asks.

"Well Dean there's this girl." Sam replies quietly.

"Oh my Sammy is growing up." Dean says.

"It's Sam first off. And Shut up Dean." Sam says defiantly.

"So tell me about this girl?" Dean asks.

"She is amazing her name is Jessica and she is beautiful and blonde hair and she's just sweet. I just have one problem Dean." Sam says quietly.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asks.

"I don't know how to kiss. I never have kissed anyone." Sam says.

"It's not hard. You just pucker your lips and lean in and kiss her lips softly. Well that's to start with." Dean says.

"Can you just show me?" Sam asks.

"You want me to kiss you?" Dean asks incredulously.

"Well you are just showing me how to kiss Dean. It's not like I want you to kiss me." Sam says sighing.

Dean thinks to himself he can do this is just showing his little brother how to kiss. It doesn't mean a damn thing.

"Ok Sammy scoot closer to me I can't kiss you from a mile away." Dean says.

Sam scoots across the couch slowly getting right in front of Dean. Sam looks down shyly not knowing what to do really.

"Ok Sammy you are going to be the girl in this scenario what I do to you is what you do to her." Dean says.

"Ok Dean." Sammy says quietly.

Dean takes Sam's cheeks in his hands and slides forward closing the distance between him and Sammy he presses his lips to Sam's lightly for a few seconds then pulls back.

"See it's not so hard." Dean says.

"No. But what if she wants a better kind of kiss?" Sam asks his older brother.

Dean looks at Sam and realizes he's really going to have to kiss his brother. He sighs and pulls Sam close again licking at Sam's lower lip slowly asking his brother for entrance. Sam gasps surprised and opens his mouth. Dean slides his tongue into his brother's mouth and Sam hesitantly brushes Dean's tongue with his. Dean deepens the kiss sliding his tongue around Sam's slowly and Sam moans against Dean's mouth his tongue sliding against his brothers. They break apart breathing heavily Sam is looking anywhere but at his brother.

"Now that is how you kiss a girl." Dean says breathing hard.

"Thanks Dean." Sam says breathing just as hard.

"No problem Sammy." Dean says.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam comes home from school and Dean is sitting on the couch watching TV. He walks into the room and plops down on the couch next to his brother.

"Sammy, how was school?" Dean asks.

"Fine. I kissed Jessica," Sam says.

"Oh my. Little Sammy is growing up," Dean says.

"It's Sam," Sam says _petulantly. _

_"So Sammy, how did the kiss go?" Dean asks._

_"Not good. I did what you said to. I thought. But it just didn't come out like when you showed me," Sam says quietly. _

_"Show me what you did," Dean says._

_Dean knows he shouldn't be kissing his brother. Ever since he last kissed his brother that is all he's been thinking about. And he knows it's sick and it's wrong, but he just can't help it. His mom died when he was small, and his dad... well, his dad hasn't been in the picture since. Not really. It's just been Dean and Sam. They are all they've got. Well, minus Bobby and Ellen that is. But they don't live with them. Sam lives with his brother in an apartment, just the two of them. _

_Sam scoots closer to Dean on the couch. He takes Dean's face in his big hands and presses his lips to Dean's slowly. He lets the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling back. _

_"Well that was good, Sammy, but remember, I told you to lick your lips first so they aren't so dry. Also, you aren't really comfortable. You need to try and be comfortable, Sammy, or it's not going to be a good kiss. You just have to relax," Dean says._

_"It's hard to relax. I am so nervous," Sam replies. _

_"Here, let me show you again," Dean says, knowing this is a horrible idea. Dean leans forward and takes Sam's face in his hands and kisses him on the mouth, licking at Sam's lips and waiting for Sam to open his mouth so he can kiss him deeper. Sam takes the hint and opens his mouth to Dean. Dean slides his tongue inside Sam's mouth and slides it against Sam's. Sam moans against Dean's mouth and kisses him back deeply. Dean slides his hands up and down Sam's back slowly __and Sam is gripping Dean's biceps. They break the kiss breathing heavily and Dean looks at Sam. _

_"So-that-is-how-you-kiss," Dean says, breathing heavily. _

_"Okay. Thank you, Dean," Sam says._

_"You're welcome, Sammy," Dean says._

_Later that night, they are sitting at the dinner table eating and Sam is lost in thoughts about Dean and kissing him. He knows he should not feel that way about his brother but he can't help it. He's always worshiped Dean. Dean is his hero. always has been; with his father not around Dean has had to be the one to take care of Sam. They clean up the kitchen and are sitting on the couch Sam is bouncing his leg. He has all this nervous energy around Dean now and doesn't know what to do with it. _

_"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asks._

_"Yes. I just, uh… I got to go… do my homework," Sam says and flees from the room. _

_Dean watches Sam run out of the room, trying to figure out what has gotten into his little brother. He shakes his head and goes over the kiss in his mind yet again. Sitting on the couch, imagining it, what it would be like to touch his little brother. _

__How fucking sick is that?___ he thinks. _

_Sam's birthday is coming up and they don't have a lot of money but Dean works at the garage and they have some. Dean is going to take Sam out for his birthday, he thinks. _

_Dean gets off the couch and heads to his and Sam's room. He opens the door and is shocked to find his little brother on his bed, his eyes shut and jerking off. Dean stands there watching Sam's hand slide over his nice, hard cock slowly. Sam is moaning in the room quietly as he strokes himself. He watches Sam, his cock getting hard in his pants, straining against his zipper. But what gets him the most is when he hears his brother moan out his name while jerking off. Dean flees the room._

_Could Sam be feeling what he is feeling?_

_Dean sleeps on the couch that night, not trusting himself to be near his brother at all. Sam shuffles out into the living room at about 1 in the morning and sees Dean curled up on the couch with no pillow or blanket. He goes to their room and grabs a blanket off Dean's bed and throws it across his older brother. _

_Sam climbs back into bed and sighs, trying to get comfortable to sleep again. He wakes up and is burning up. He thinks he is going to puke. He runs to the toilet and barely makes it. He has nothing in him but water so he's dry heaving. _

_In the kitchen, Dean is making coffee. He rushes to the bathroom hearing Sam throwing up. _

_"Sammy, are you alright?" Dean asks._

_"I feel horrible," Sam says quietly._

_Sam is achy, he's got a fever, he's puking and his whole body hurts really badly. He just wants to crawl back into bed and hide there for the rest of the day. Dean gets Sam on the couch and gets the thermometer he needs to take Sam's temperature. He sticks it under his tongue and waits. The thermometer beeps and Sam's temperature is 102. Dean knows he's not going to leave his brother with a temperature that high. He calls into work, Bobby being understanding, and he hears Ellen in the background yelling for them to call if they need anything. _

_Dean gets Sam some aspirin and sits in a chair to watch his brother while they watch random shows on the TV. Dean fell asleep in the chair, not having slept good at all last night, and when he wakes up Sam is missing. He panics and goes to look for his brother. He finds him in bed shivering full body shivers. _

_"De-an. I…can't…get…warm," Sam says, shivering so badly his speech is broken. _

_Dean knows his brother has the chills. He takes off his jeans, puts some sweats on and climbs into bed with Sam. He gathers Sam into his arms and holds him, trying to warm his brother up. Sam curls up close to Dean, whimpering and shivering against Dean. Dean runs his hands up and down Sam's arms. It's evening time by then, and Sam and Dean fall asleep. They sleep till morning like that. Dean behind Sam, with Sam wrapped in his arms. _

_Sam wakes up slowly. He feels better; not totally back to his normal self, but he's not feeling like he could die any minute anymore. He feels someone wrapped around him and he rubs against them slowly. He is shocked he feels someone's __very apparent morning wood behind him. He gasps as the arms around him tighten a bit and Dean moans out Sam's name. _

_Sam is in bed with Dean. He's not sure how this happened or why, but he's not going to do anything to make his brother flee. He lies there quietly even though he really needs to take a piss. He feels Dean start to move behind him stretching. _

_"Sammy, how are you feeling?" Dean asks._

_"Uh, fine, Dean. What happened?" Sam asks._

_"You were shivering, Sammy. So bad. So I got into bed with you and warmed you up. It's my job to take care of you," Dean says._

_"Oh. Well, thank you," Sam replies. _

_"No problem. You aren't going to school today though. One more day outta do it," Dean says._

_"Ah, Dean, I am fine. I can go to school," Sam whines._

_"No. One more day off and then you can go back," Dean says._

_"Fine," Sam says, grouchily stomping from the room. _

_Sam and Dean spend the day on the couch watching TV again, Sam curled up against Dean because he doesn't feel great and his brother makes him feel so much better._

_"Sam, we are going out for your birthday Friday. Just me and you. so don't make plans," Dean says._

_"Okay, Dean," Sam says with a smile. _

_-TBC-_

_**Next chapter Sam's birthday… what will happen?**_


	3. Chapter 3

The week goes by slow for Dean; he's still not sleeping well at night plagued by thoughts of his brother. He's taking Sam out tonight for his birthday. It's his 17th and they are going to dinner and a movie. Sam gets to pick the movie and Dean hopes he doesn't pick some stupid movie he has to live through for two hours.

He gets off around 4:30 and heads home to shower and change for tonight. He already baked Sam a birthday cake it's hiding in the oven. Sam comes home while Dean is in the shower he can hear him banging around in the fridge. Dean finishes his shower and gets out wrapping a towel around his waist. Sam is sitting in his room on his bed eating an apple. He looks up when Dean walks in the room.

Dean is only wearing a towel; Sam gulps as he sees his brother walk into the room in nothing more than a towel. Sam watches Dean get dressed under hooded eyes, Taking in the expanse of Dean's chest and how defined his muscles are. Sam gets up and flees the room he has to get out of there before he does something extremely stupid like touch his brother.

Dean watches as Sam leaves the room and sighs, he thinks that his brother must be repulsed by the fact that he is getting dressed in front of him or something. Dean finishes dressing and goes out to the living room.

"You almost ready to go out for your birthday Sammy?" Dean asks.

"Yeah Dean let me just grab a jacket," Sam says.

"Ok I'll be in the car hurry up," Dean replies.

Dean goes outside and starts up the car he's taking Sam to a steak house for his birthday because Dean knows Sam likes steak and he will probably have a big salad with it. Dean shakes his head thinking about his brother affectionately. Sam comes out and gets into the car looking at his brother and smiling.

"So where are we going Dean?" Sam asks.

"To have steak Sammy and I'll even let you pick the music since it's your birthday," Dean says with a grin.

Sam smiles and picks a station he likes, Dean usually says driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole. But he's letting Sam pick the music tonight and Sam tries to not pick anything that will annoy Dean too much. They get to the steak house and get out of the car, walk into the building and wait to be seated.

"Wow this place is nice Dean are you sure I mean we don't have to go here," Sam says.

"Sammy it's your birthday we are coming here," Dean says.

They get seated and look over the menus, Sam orders steak baked potato and salad and Dean gets Steak and fries and they both get cokes. Dean told the waitress it was Sam's birthday when Sam was in the bathroom so at the end of the meal they are going to bring him a sundae and sing to him and Dean can hardly wait to see his brother get embarrassed.

They eat their meal and talk quietly about Sam's school and Dean's work. When the meal is over the waitress brings out a sundae with a group of other servers. Sam looks at Dean and bitchfaces him. They start to sing him happy birthday and he just wants to hide under the table. Sam thanks them when they finish and starts to eat his sundae.

"Dean what the hell," Sam says.

"It was fun. Should have seen your face Sammy," Dean says.

"It's Sam," Sam grits out.

"So what movie did you pick Sam?" Dean asks.

"There's nothing good playing thought we could go home and watch a movie?" Sam asks.

"Sure Sam that's fine," Dean replies quietly.

Dean really doesn't want to be in a room in the dark alone with his brother but he doesn't really know how he can get out of it. They get home and change into more comfortable clothes. Sam wearing sweats and Dean is wearing PJ pants and they both have t-shirts on.

"Want some popcorn Dean?" Sam asks.

"Sure Sammy and get some beers. We are going to have a beer for your birthday," Dean says.

"Awesome," Sam says.

He comes back with popcorn and two beers Dean has the movie ready and they settle on the couch on opposite sides of each other. With the popcorn bowl in between them, Sam and Dean both reach into the bowl at the same time for popcorn as the movie starts and their hands brush and Sam snatches his hand back like it's on fire.

Great Dean thinks even my touch repulses him now; he sits back and watches the movie quietly. Glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye every so often, they are watching a horror movie and Sam gets scared by horror movies he's not really sure why Dean picked this movie.

"Dean can you pause this I gotta pee," Sam asks.

"Sure Sammy," Dean says.

Sam gets up and takes the empty popcorn bowl and bottles with him to the kitchen. He comes back and sits back down a little closer to Dean then he was before. Dean notices his brother is closer to him than before and he swallows deeply. Why is Sam trying to torture him he wonders?

Dean pauses the movie and gets up to go to his room and the kitchen he brings back Sam's presents and the cake he made for him. Its chocolate cake Sam's favorite sweet if he's going to have one.

"Dean you didn't have to do this you already did enough," Sam says.

"Shush Sam it's your birthday," Dean says as he slices Sam a piece of cake putting it on a plate and handing it to him.

"Ok thanks Dean," Sam says.

"Now open your presents," Dean says with a grin.

Sam opens the first present and it's a book he really wanted, he looks at Dean and grins.

"Thank you Dean, I love it," Sam says.

"Good Sammy, I am glad you like it," Dean replies.

The next present Sam opens is a laptop. And Sam looks at Dean in awe. He was just telling Dean how he needed one of these for school the other day.

"Dean this is too much, these are expensive," Sam says quietly.

"Enough Sammy, it's not new. It's Bobby's old one Ellen got him one so he let me buy this one from him cheap," Dean says.

Sam scoots across the couch and hugs Dean tightly holding on to him breathing in his scent. Dean hugs his brother back trying not to get excited by the fact that Sam is in his arms, right where he wants him to be.

Sam backs up and he looks at his brother and he can't help it so help him god he wants to kiss Dean. He leans forward and just does it; he kisses Dean like Dean showed him how to do. Dean gasps shocked and Sam slides his tongue into Dean's mouth and against his brother's. Dean moans against Sam's mouth sliding his tongue back against his brother's he's been good long enough. Sam slides his hands up the back of Dean's t-shirt and palms his back lightly.

Dean breaks the kissing looking at Sam and breathing hard.

"Sam what are you doing?" Dean asks.

"It's my birthday Dean just let me have this once?" Sam asks.

Dean is in shock, Sam wants what Dean has wanted all along. Dean leans forward and kisses Sam again, Sam's mouth opening under Dean's. He slides his tongue inside and runs it along Sam's kissing him deeply. They keep kissing only to break apart when they can't breathe anymore.

"Sam what do you want?" Dean asks.

"I want you Dean, please," Sam pleads with his brother.

"Ok Sammy," Dean says.

Dean slides off Sam's shirt throwing it on the floor, sliding his palms up Sam's chest slowly circling his nipples. Sam arches into Dean's touch and moans softly. Sam slides Dean's t-shirt off his head taking in Dean's muscular chest running his hands up and down Dean's arms. Dean leans forward and kisses Sam's neck sucking on his collarbone. Sam arches and moans.

"Dean I need…" Sam gasps out.

"What do you need Sammy?" Dean asks with a low growl.

"I want you touch me please," Sam groans.

"Touch you where Sammy?" Dean asks.

"You're going to make me say it?" Sam asks.

"Yep if you can't say it you shouldn't be doing it," Dean says with a smirk.

"Dean I want you to touch my cock," Sam says shyly.

"Ok Sammy, I can do that." Dean says.

Dean pushes Sam back down on the couch and straddles his lap grinding them against each other slowly. Sam moans as Dean grinds against him, his cock getting achingly hard in his sweats.

Dean gets up and pulls Sam with him to the bedroom thinking they need more room for this. Dean pushes Sam down on his bed and straddles his legs. It's Sammy's birthday so Dean is going to give him something to remember.

He leans down and slides off Sam's sweats along with his boxers throwing them on the floor next to the bed. Sam gasps as the cold air hits his already sensitive cock. Dean leans down and grasps Sam's cock around the base of it stroking up and down slowly. Sam moans as Dean touches his cock stroking up and down slowly.

Dean watches Sam gauging his response and whether he should continue or not. When Sam moans Dean leans forward and licks the pre-come from the slit in Sam's cockhead. Sam moans loudly and arches against Dean's mouth. Dean holds down Sam's hips with his hands as he takes Sam into his mouth slowly.

"Oh God fuck," Sam moans out.

Sam's never felt something like this before this feels amazing Dean's hot wet mouth is wrapped around his cock and his hand is stroking the base and Sam is beyond fucking gone. Dean slides Sam all the way down relaxing his throat muscles as he goes so he won't choke. Where the hell did Dean learn how to suck dick? Dean continues sucking Sam, Sam moans and grips the bed sheets in a vice grip.

"Dean I'm going to come," Sam gasps out.

Dean sucks harder as he hears Sam tell him he's going to come; he hums against Sam's cock as Sam shoots come down his throat. Dean works him through his orgasm sucking every last drop of Sam up. He slides off Sam with a pop; Sam looks up at his brother with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Sammy," Dean says.

**-TBC-**


	4. INtermissionapology

Ok this is just a short note to let you know my child has been very very sick I have not abandoned this story. She's better now and going back to school so after I catch up on everything at home I promise I am going to finish this story. I am really sorry for the inconvenience of not writing this story right now. I love all my reviewers and readers.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long to update like I said in my A/N my child has been extremely sick and I've just been busy with her. But I am updating today. I have no idea where I am going with this story anymore. But Uh yeah. Here we go.

Sam wakes up the next morning with Dean plastered against him. He tries to get out of bed without waking his brother up. Sam has to get ready to go to school. He can't believe what happened last night. Dean sucking his cock had been amazing. He never thought Dean would give him what he wanted. He thought he was sick and wrong for feeling the way he did towards his brother. But maybe he was not in his feelings alone. Maybe Dean felt the exact same way.

Sam gets into the shower and finishes quickly so he can eat before school. Dean is waking up when he walks out in a towel. Dean looks Sam up and down as he walks into the room to get clothes to put on.

"Sammy, good morning." Dean says.

"It's Sam and good morning Dean," Sam replies.

Sam gets dressed and goes out to kitchen to get a bowl of lucky charms for his breakfast.

Dean walks into the kitchen and looks at Sam eating, and walks over and ruffles his hair.

"Dean." Sam whines.

"Sammy do not whine. You want a ride to school before I go to work?" Dean asks.

"Yeah a ride would be great thanks Dean." Sam replies.

"Well get your stuff and lets go I can't pick you up I will be working late." Dean says.

"Ok Dean that's fine then." Sam says.

They get into the car and Dean drops Sam off at school, and then heads off to the garage for work.

Sam gets out of school early and heads home he opens the door to the house and sees Dean on the couch with some other guy making out. Sam slips quietly back out the door not making any noise.

He goes to the library and sits and stares off into space. The Liberian comes over at closing time and pokes Sam's shoulder.

"We are closing now young man." She says.

"Oh sorry I lost track of time." Sam says gathering up his stuff and leaving.

Sam walks home slowly it's almost 9:30 by now and he knows Dean is going to be pissed when he walks through the front door but he doesn't really care.

Dean is pacing the room when Sam opens the door to the house. He looks up as Sam opens the door and walks towards him.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick." Dean yells out.

"I'm sure you have Dean. I was out, no big deal I'm fine." Sam says shrugging walking by his brother.

Sam walks into the bedroom slamming the door. Dean is wondering what the hell his problem is.

"Sam I made some fucking dinner are you going to eat or not?" Dean yells through the door.

"I ate already, thanks though." Sam says quietly.

Sam throws his book bag down not even caring about his homework today. And throws himself face down on the bed and starts to cry. Which is not something Winchesters do, his father taught them that ever since he was younger. But Sam didn't care right now. He was upset.

Dean walks into the room hearing Sam sniffling into his pillow. He looks around the room not really good at dealing with feelings.

"Sam what's wrong are you okay?" Dean asks?

"What do you care?" Sam asks hotly.

"I'm your brother of course I care." Dean says and goes to sit by Sam.

"No you don't care. You don't give a damn about me Dean." Sam chokes out.

"Sammy you know that is not true." Dean says.

"NO Dean I don't, I don't know anything." Sam says.

"Sam what is your problem really? You're being a little emo bitch." Dean says.

"I saw you today Dean." Sam says.

"What do you mean of course you saw me I took you to school." Dean says.

"No Dean I got out of school early I was here at like 1 pm you were home and you were not alone." Sam says into his pillow.

"You came home?" Dean asks shocked, he didn't' even hear Sam come in.

"Yes Dean I came home saw you and whoever the fuck you were with and left and stayed gone till tonight." Sam says.

"Sammy, he didn't mean anything I was bored." Dean says.

"Whatever Dean just leave me alone." Sam says into his pillow.

"OK Sammy." Dean says and leaves the room.

Dean sleeps on the couch that night not wanting to bother Sam. Dean has a restless night of sleep and wakes up with a crick in his neck when he does wake up only to find Sam is up and gone already.

Dean knows he fucked up epically and he's going to have to come up with a way to make things right between him and his brother. He decides he's going to make him and Sam dinner tonight and they are going to sit down and talk this out.

Dean goes to the store getting everything to make spaghetti which is one of Sam's favorites. He gets stuff for a salad and some French bread then he gets Chocolate cake for dessert. Which is also Sam's favorite.

Dean goes home and starts to make dinner so it can be ready when Sam gets home or almost ready so all he will have to do it make the salad. Sam is big salad eater. Why he eats so healthy is beyond Dean but he likes to so Dean lets him and doesn't give him too much shit about it.

Sam comes walking in the house sniffing the air. It smells amazing in the house and he wonders what Dean is up to.

"Hey Sammy," Dean calls out as Sam walks in.

"It's Sam and hello Dean," Sam says.

"I made some dinner so go wash up and we'll eat shortly." Dean says.

"Ok Dean sounds good to me." Sam says as he walks out the room.

Sam goes to wash up and comes back into the kitchen leaning against the cabinet.

"Is there anything I can help with Dean?" Sam asks.

"No I got it Sammy just making salad and then we'll be ready to eat." Dean says.

"Ok Dean," Sam sits down at the table and watches his brother.

Dean brings plates full of food to the table sitting down with Sam placing one in front of him.

"This looks really good Dean thanks so much." Sam says.

"So I think we need to talk Sam." Dean says.

"About what?" Sam asks.

"About the other day," Dean says.

"No we really don't need to talk about that." Sam says.

"Yes Sam we do, like I told you that meant nothing to me. I don't even know why I did it. I guess I was running away from something." Dean says.

"What were you running away from Dean?" Sam asks.

"You Sam, I was running away from you." Dean says.

"Why would you need to run away from me Dean?" Sam asks.

"This thing between us Sam, it scares the hell out of me." Dean says.

"I don't know why it scares you so much Dean." Sam says quietly.

"Because I've never felt the way I feel for you about anyone else." Dean says just as quietly.

"How do you feel about me Dean?" Sam asks.

"Sammy you are everything to me. You are my whole life you always have been. I love you, and not just the brotherly kind of love I should love you as. I love you as something deeper, something more and it scares the hell out of me. If dad ever found out he'd kill me, you understand that don't you?" Dean says.

"Wow Dean I just thought I felt that way I had no idea you felt the same way I did. I am happy you do though. I love you too Dean much more than a brother. I would never let dad find out about us. I would never tell anyone about us. It's between me and you and me and you alone." Sam says.

"Ok Sammy that's good, that's real good." Dean says.

Dean gets up and pulls Sam up and kisses him deeply wrapping his hands around his waist. He just stands there and kisses his brother and hugs him close.

"I love you Dean." Sam says.

"I love you too Sammy." Dean says.

**TBC**

**Next chapter coming soon and it will smut. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be coming shortly. Sorry for the wait again. **


	6. Chapter 5

**God I suck at updating lately I am really sorry it took so long to update this life is settling more and I should be on the ball a bit more. **

Dean pushes Sam up against the counter, crowding into his personal space, wrapping his arms around his waist. He slides his nose along the side of Sam's neck slowly, breathing him in. Dean still is fighting with himself over whether it's right to take this. He knows now that Sam wants it, but that doesn't make it right, and if his dad ever found out, he'd kill Dean. Dean knows this, but he really just doesn't care anymore.

Dean licks a strip of Sam's neck before kissing over it softly. "Sam," he breathes against his neck. "Dean," Sam gasps back lowly. Dean licks the shell of Sam's ear, nibbling at the lobe before sucking it into his mouth. "Want you Sammy," Dean whispers against Sam's ear. "God yes," Sam responds. "We should go to the bedroom," Dean says.

Dean grabs Sam's hand, not caring about putting the dinner things up, and drags Sam to the bedroom. He pushes Sam back on the bed, letting him fall onto it. He starts to undress slowly, taking his shirt off, sliding it over his head. Sam watches Dean with his lip between his teeth, his eyes hooded and filled with lust.

"You like what you see there Sammy?" Dean asks with a grin.

"You know you're hot Dean," Sammy says quietly.

"I know, I just want you to tell me," he says with a cocky grin.

Dean continues to undress, toeing his boots off and taking off his socks. He takes off his jeans slowly, sliding them down his legs, leaving him clad in his boxer briefs. Standing in front of Sammy, he grins.

"So Sammy, what do you think?" Dean asks his brother.

Sammy swallows hard, taking Dean's almost naked form in.

"You're beautiful Dean," Sam says quietly.

"Jesus Sammy, I'm not a girl," Dean says playfully.

Dean climbs up on the bed and lies next to Sam, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

"Are you sure Sammy?" Dean whispers against his neck.

"I'm sure Dean," Sam says.

Dean kisses Sam, then he licks his lips, waiting for Sam to open his mouth and grant him entrance. Sam opens to Dean, kissing him back. Dean slides his tongue into Sam's mouth, sliding it against his brother's slowly, mapping out Sam's mouth, licking against the roof of his mouth, over his teeth, learning his brother's mouth completely. Dean breaks the kiss, breathing heavily against Sam's mouth. He looks at his brother's swollen, kissed out lips and grins, knowing he did this to him.

"Sam you have too many clothes on," Dean tells him.

"Well do something about it then Dean," Sam responds.

Dean pulls Sam up, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor. He kisses along Sam's neck, sucking and licking. He kisses his way down Sam's chest, sliding a hand over one of Sam's nipples, pinching it lightly.

"Fuck Dean," Sam says, arching off the bed slightly.

"You like that Sammy?" Dean asks him with a grin.

"Uh, yeah, do it again," Sam says.

Dean pinches Sam's other nipple while flicking his tongue across the other one slowly. Sam moans and arches into Dean's mouth.

"Going to make you feel so good Sammy," Dean says.

Dean slides his tongue across the other nipple pinching the other one, playing with it, before kissing his way down further. He kisses over Sam's stomach, Sam's muscles constricting and shivering under his mouth. Dean slides his tongue into Sam's navel, swirling his tongue around it. Dean runs his hand across the top of Sam's jeans slowly, looking down at his brother.

"Want to touch you, Sammy. Can I?" Dean asks.

"God, fuck, yes, touch me," Sam breathes out.

Dean undoes Sam's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them before pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. He noses his brother through his boxers, and Sam arches off the bed.

"Easy Sammy, haven't even gotten to the good part yet," Dean says with a grin.

Dean slides Sam's boxers down and throws them on the floor too, then he leans over Sam's now exposed cock and noses at it. Sam moans quietly as skin touches his cock. Dean slides his fingers across the top, through the precum, gathering it in his fingers and sliding it around the tip. He grabs the base of Sam's cock and strokes up and down once, slowly. Sam moans and comes off the bed. Dean bends forward and looks up at Sam, grinning, before he slides his mouth down over the head of Sam's cock. Sam moans and instinctively bucks into the warm heat of Dean's mouth.

"Fuck Dean!" Sam groans out.

Dean goes to work, sliding his mouth down on Sam's cock a little more, inch by inch, till he's finally breathing against Sam's stomach. Sam's moans are getting louder, and he's got his hands gripping Dean's hair tightly. Dean starts to bob up and down on Sam's cock, slowly, stroking the base with his hand. Sam bucks up into Dean's mouth, and Dean lets him fuck into his mouth for a while, relaxing his throat and hollowing out his cheeks. "Dean…I-can't-not-going-to-last..." Sam mumbles out.

Dean keeps sucking, harder and faster, sliding his hand down to play with Sam's balls, taking them into his hand and squeezing. That sends Sam over the edge, and he's calling out Dean's name and cumming into his mouth. Dean sucks Sam through his orgasm, taking every drop he has, then sliding off his cock with a loud pop.

He looks up at Sammy, and he looks so fucked out and hot. He climbs up the bed and kisses him deeply, letting him taste himself on Dean's lips.

"Dean," Sam breathes out, sliding his hand over Dean's boxers, caressing Dean's hard cock through the material.

"Fuck Sammy, you don't have to do anything," Dean says.

"I know. I want to, though," Sam says, smiling at Dean.

Sam slides his hand into Dean's boxers and around Dean's cock, stroking up and down it gently. Dean moans, biting his lip at Sam's contact on his hard cock.

"Tighten your hand a bit Sammy," Dean breathes out.

Sam tightens his grip like he's instructed, stroking up and down on Dean's cock, sliding his fingers through the slit and the precum at the top before stroking back down. Dean fucks into Sam's hand, almost ready to cum already. He was so hard from giving Sam a blow job.

"Mmmm, fuck Sammy," Dean moans out.

Sam bites his lip, concentrating on getting Dean off, stroking harder and faster. Dean is moaning and fucking into his hand faster.

"Sam!" Dean calls out as he cums all over Sam's hand and his stomach.

Sam crawls back up the bed and kisses Dean, putting all his feelings into the kiss, stroking Dean's mouth almost reverently with his tongue. He breaks the kiss and looks at Dean.

"Thank you Dean," Sam says with a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you Sammy. Fuck, I love you," Dean breathes out.

"Love you too, so much," Sammy says.

Sam and Dean fall asleep curled up around each other, not a care in the world.

**A/N: Ok so it took forever I am sorry. I will update more often I promise my muse sorta died but I think it's somewhat back now. **


End file.
